Costume Style Sets
Costume Style Sets are groups of style pieces that each follow a set theme or appearance. When a player collects every piece of a certain style, they complete the set. Styles are available as costume pieces (gear) or as style items, the latter of which will not increase your combat statistics at all. Most sets have pieces ranging from Head, Face, Shoulders, Chest, Back, Hands, Waist, Legs and Feet. Additional items from Weapons, Skins and Hair may also be part of a style set but these pieces are usually not included in the completion of any Styles Feats. Style Set List General Sets File:FullAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:FullAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:FullAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:FullAngelic.png|Angelic File:FullAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:FullArcane.png|Arcane File:FullArcher.png|Archer File:FullAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:FullBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:FullBasicSuit.png|Basic Suit File:FullBattleMage.png|Battle Mage File:FullBiker.png|Biker File:FullBiomech.png|Biomech File:FullBusiness.png|Business File:FullCatBurglar.png|Cat Burglar File:FullContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:FullDemonic.png|Demonic File:FullDivine.png|Divine File:FullDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:FullDruid.png|Druid File:FullEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:FullElectric.png|Electric File:FullFlames.png|Flames File:FullFlexsuit.png|Flexsuit File:FullFormal.png|Formal File:FullFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:FullGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:FullGrecoRoman.png|Greco-Roman File:FullHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:FullHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:FullIce.png|Ice File:FullInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:FullJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:FullJester.png|Jester File:FullKabuki.png|Kabuki File:FullKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:FullKryptonianFlexsuit.png|Kryptonian Flexsuit File:FullLeagueOfAssassins.png|League of Assassins File:FullLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:FullMayan.png|Mayan File:FullMedieval.png|Medieval File:FullMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:FullMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:FullMSuit.png|M Suit File:FullMysticEnergy.png|Mystic Energy File:FullNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:FullNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:FullOnePiece.png|One Piece File:FullOolong.png|Oolong File:FullParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:FullPlant.png|Plant File:FullPower.png|Power File:FullPsycho.png|Psycho File:FullPyramidSlimline.png|Pyramid Slimline File:FullRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:FullRapture.png|Rapture File:FullRemora.png|Remora File:FullRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:FullReverseSlimline.png|Reverse Slimline File:FullRobotic.png|Robotic File:FullSchoolyard.png|Schoolyard File:FullSeraph.png|Seraph File:FullShaman.png|Shaman File:FullSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:FullShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:FullSlimline.png|Slimline File:FullSnake.png|Snake File:FullSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:FullSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:FullStrapScales.png|Strap Scales File:FullStreet.png|Street File:FullTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:FullTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:FullTriangles.png|Triangles File:FullUrbanSlick.png|Urban Slick File:FullVSuit.png|V Suit File:FullViking.png|Viking File:FullVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:FullWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:FullWizardly.png|Wizardly Faction Sets File:FullArchangel.png|Archangel File:FullBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:FullBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:FullEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:FullEternal.png|Eternal File:FullHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:FullSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:FullZonewalker.png|Zonewalker Lockbox Sets File:FullCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:FullDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:FullLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:FullMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:FullNobleWarrior.png|Noble Warrior File:FullStalwartDefender.png|Stalwart Defender Time Capsule Sets File:FullFutureCrusader.png|Future Crusader File:FullShimTarRegalia.png|Shim'Tar Regalia Seasonal Sets File:FullArcticGear.png|Arctic Gear File:FullAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:FullBeach.png|Beach File:FullCeltic.png|Celtic File:FullFiddlerCrab.png|Fiddler Crab File:FullFisherman.png|Fisherman File:FullHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:FullJute.png|Jute File:FullKrampus.png|Krampus File:FullLeafmail.png|Leafmail File:FullNorthPole.png|North Pole File:FullSantasLittleHelper.png|Santa's Little Helper File:FullSkeleton.png|Skeleton File:FullTideWalker.png|Tide Walker File:FullValentine.png|Valentine File:FullWarriorofSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:FullWerewolf.png|Werewolf Iconic Sets File:FullAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:FullAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:FullAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:FullAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:FullDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:FullElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:FullExpertMarksman.png|Expert Marksman File:FullFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:FullFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:FullGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:FullHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:FullHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:FullHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:FullJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:FullKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:FullKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:FullLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:FullMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:FullMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:FullMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:FullNthMetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:FullPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:FullPunchline.png|Punchline File:FullRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:FullShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:FullSpeedForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:FullSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:FullSTEELsuitMK1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:FullStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:FullSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:FullSunstoneEdge.png|Sunstone Edge File:FullTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:FullVengeance.png|Vengeance File:FullVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:FullVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:FullVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight Episode Exclusive Sets Fight for the Light : File:FullSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:FullSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary Lightning Strikes : File:FullAngledFlexsuit.png|Angled Flexsuit File:FullHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:FullReverse.png|Reverse File:FullSegmentedFlexsuit.png|Segmented Flexsuit File:FullThornedFlexsuit.png|Thorned Flexsuit File:FullWebbedFlexsuit.png|Webbed Flexsuit The Battle for Earth : File:FullAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:FullAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:FullBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:FullDaggerpointBodysuit.png|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:FullDigitalInvasion.png|Digital Invasion File:FullKungFuGi.png|Kung-Fu Gi File:FullPaneledBodysuit.png|Paneled Bodysuit File:FullUrbanBusiness.png |Urban Business The Last Laugh : File:FullCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:FullCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:FullEngineer.png|Engineer File:FullSpecOps.png |Spec Ops Hand of Fate : File:FullDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:FullRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:FullRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:FullRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen Home Turf : File:FullBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:FullDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:FullEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:FullSteelworker.png|Steelworker Origin Crisis : File:FullAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:FullManta.png|Manta File:FullTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:FullTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time Sons of Trigon : File:FullBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:FullCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:FullExalted.png|Exalted File:FullPrideful.png|Prideful War of the Light Part I : File:FullDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:FullScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:FullVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage Amazon Fury Part I : File:FullAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:FullAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:FullAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:FullAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos Halls of Power Part I : File:FullApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:FullImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:FullInsectColonist.png|Insect Colonist File:FullParademonSentry.png|Parademon Sentry War of the Light Part II : File:FullAvatarOfOphidian.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:FullHeartOfThePredator.png|Heart of the Predator (Female Only) File:FullSector3601.png|Sector 3601 (Male Only) File:FullShepherdOfAdara.png|Shepherd of Adara Amazon Fury Part II : File:FullAncientAmazonNoble.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:FullAncientDivineSorceress.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:FullBewitchingBattlesuit.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:FullThemysciranBattlesuit.png|Themysciran Battlesuit Halls of Power Part II : File:FullApokoliptianGeneral.png|Apokoliptian General File:FullFurious.png|Furious File:FullMiraculous.png|Miraculous File:FullProgenyOfDarkseid.png|Progeny of Darkseid Episodes 15, 16 and 17 : File:FullEnergyArmor.png|Energy Armor File:FullVestureOfProselyte.png|Vesture of Proselyte Episodes 18, 19 and 20 : File:FullHeraldOfTheBlack.png|Herald of the Black File:FullShockJock.png|Shock Jock Episodes 21, 22 and 23 : File:FullElectrostatic.png|Electrostatic File:FullKryptonianMilitiaF.png|Kryptonian Militia File:FullPrisoner.png|Prisoner File:FullQuickstryke.png|Quickstryke Episodes 24, 25 and 26 : File:FullGothamsOutlaw.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:FullNuclear.png|Nuclear Amazon Fury Part III : File:FullFallenGod.png|Fallen God File:FullGorgonSlayer.png|Gorgon Slayer Marketplace Sets File:BanditoFemale.jpg|Bandito File:BuckarooFemale.jpg|Buckaroo File:ChromeInsectoidFemale.jpg|Chrome Insectoid File:ChromeMayanFemale.jpg|Chrome Mayan File:ChromeMedievalFemale.jpg|Chrome Medieval File:CosmicAngelicFemale.jpg|Cosmic Angelic File:CosmicEgyptianFemale.jpg|Cosmic Egyptian File:CosmicGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Cosmic Greco-Roman File:DCBombshellHarleyStyles.png|DC Bombshell Harley Styles File:Fireman.jpg|Firefighter File:GlowingBiomechFemale.jpg|Glowing Biomech File:GlowingPlantFemale.jpg|Glowing Plant File:GlowingSteampunkFemale.jpg|Glowing Steampunk File:MechaFemale.jpg|Mecha File:ScubaFemale.jpg|Scuba File:SequinedBikerFemale.jpg|Sequined Biker File:SequinedFormalFemale.jpg|Sequined Formal File:SequinedUrbanFemale.jpg|Sequined Urban Trivia The majority of Style Sets available to the player have their own associated feat worth 25 points, with the exception of the Iconic Battle Suits, which offer 50 point rewards. While the majority of Superheroes and Supervillains initially design their own costumes, some have acquired the assistance of others in designing their uniforms and others yet have actually been handed a uniform or armor as part of an inheritance or job description. Paul Gambi is a tailor who works out of a small shop in Central City. He is infamous for designing and providing costumes for members of The Rogues. He also designed costumes for members of Justice League Europe. Peter Gambi, Paul Gambi's brother, was also a tailor who worked out of a shop in Metropolis's Suicide Slum. He was responsible for designing the costume and force field belt which enabled Jefferson Pierce to become the vigilante Black Lightning. Some of the more eccentrically "showy" members of the Superhero and Supervillain communities say that the main difference between a Hero/Villain and a Super Hero/Villain is presentation. The Martian Manhunter's uniform is actually a symbiotic alien known as a Zook. Native to Mars, the Zook attaches itself to its host's body and mind and transforms itself as its host transforms. The Zook was the typical apparel of the Green Martian race. Since Hotfix 22/07/15 Promethium Lockboxes may drop style items of almost every costume style set in the game. Formerly hero-only or villain-only styles may now also drop cross-faction from those. Gallery File:JimLeeconcepts1.jpg| File:JimLeeconcepts2.jpg| File:90smechtech-by_chuckdee.jpg| File:dcuonlinecharacter7olivernome.jpg| File:dcuonlinecharacter11olivernome.jpg| File:dcuonlinecharacter17olivernome.jpg| File:dco_mmo_characters_by_chuckdee-d4vt1ls.jpg File:QuickstrykeAdamPitts.png File:OMACAdamPitts.png See also *Styles *Iconic Battle Suits *Iconic Equipment External Links Category:Styles Category:Costume Styles